


Halloween Party

by Mistatim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costume, Destiel Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Sammoose - Freeform, Wings, human!Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistatim/pseuds/Mistatim





	Halloween Party

Castiel stared at Sam. "Are you insane!? I'm not wearing that!"  
Sam sighed. "Look, dude, we couldn't find any black angel wings, so these will have to do." He held up a pair of pink, sparkly, butterfly wings.  
"C'mon, dude!" Dean said. "You'll look great!" Dean flashed him a rare smile that lit up his eyes.  
Castiel sighed. "Fine. But only cause you asked so nice."  
He put the wings on. Dean helped him with the straps in the back. He fingers brushed down Cass's shoulders, and Cass sighed. "Thank you, Dean." He smiled back at him. Dean leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.  
Sammy rolled his eyes. "We still have to get ready, Dean."  
"Alright, fine." He kissed Cass one more time, and then stepped back to adjust his brown tie. His blue one was gone, so he borrowed one of Dean's.  
  
Dean slipped on his leather jacket, put on a motorcycle helmet, and adjusted his black boots. "How do I look?"  
"Like a regular douchbag." Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah? Well at least I don't look like an animal!"  
Sam shook his head, antlers jingling. "It's a moose, Dean. They're really cool."  
"Well, I'm ready to crash this party!" Dean replied.  
"Dean, we're undercover. It's a Halloween party." Castiel looked at him with his big blue eyes.  
Dean smiled, and took Castiel's hand. Their first Halloween together. They were ready.


End file.
